warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Archiv:Bruchseele
Bruchseele (Englisch: Brokensoul) hat braunes Fell und schwarze Tigerstreifen, er hat blaue Augen. Er hat einen gebrochenen Schweif. Es kann sein, dass man ihn mit einem blauen und einen bernsteinfarbenen Auge sieht. Er ist ziemlich groß und muskulös. Verhalten Er ist unbewusst machtgierig, aber eigentlich ist er sehr freundlich. In Situationen, in denen man ihn herausfordert, wird er kalt. Er versucht, sich so gut an den Kodex zu halten, wie es nur geht. Er ist zielstrebig, mutig und loyal. Er ist auch aber mehr der "einsame Wolf", er schliesst sich keinen Gruppen an und erledigt ungern etwas mit einem Partner. Bei seinen Aufgaben als Krieger ist das Attentat das, was er am meisten mag. Fähigkeiten Er kann gut kämpfen und jagen. Er kann weit und hoch springen. Seine krallen sind scharf, lang und spitz. Töten ist seine Leidenschaft. Er bekommt Bernsteinaugen, wenn er mistrauisch, aggressiv oder blutlustig wird. Blaue Augen sind normal und wenn es einen dauerhaften Farbwechsel gibt, ist es eine Mischung aus normal und misstrauisch, agressiv, blutlustig mit normalen Gefühlen. Familie *Bruder: Nomad *Gefährtin: Morgenglanz *Töchter: Vanillejunges, Eispfote *Söhne: Giftjunges, Geißeljunges *Ziehtochter: Klingenpfote Leben Als er zum Schüler ernannt wurde, wurde seine Mentorin Silberglanz. Beide verstanden sich am Anfang schlecht, aber die Beziehung der beiden besserte sich mit der Zeit. Er kam immer öfter in den Wald der Finsternis und wurde dort gegen seinen Willen trainiert. Einmal kämpfe er gegen einen Streuner, war besessen und hat, als Diamanteis in der Nähe war, gerufen, dass er ein Schüler des Waldes der Finsternis sei, worauf sie ihn wieder zu Verstand gebracht hat. Er hatte selber Angriffs- und Verteidigungstechniken entwickelt, die sehr stark sind. Er war aus ohne irgendeine andere Katze dem Lager geschlichen und fand einen Fuchs. Da er die Bruderschaft schützen wollte, griff er ihn an und tötete den Fuchs fast mit einem Biss in den Hals. Nightwatcher zerrte ihn weg und verjagte den Fuchs, was er selbst ohne Hilfe tun wollte, da er sie nicht gebraucht hätte. Beide stritten und Bruchpfote zeigte ein kaltes Verhalten, was er noch nie getan hatte. Irgendwann ging er einfach. Am nächsten Tag hat er alles Starkiller erzählt und nach einer Zeit, in der Bruchpfote und Nightwachter wieder stritten, kam Drachenstern. Als er ernannt wurde, war er richtig froh, ihm hat der Todessprung richtig gefallen. Seitdem Dream in der Gegend rumstreunerte, verfolgte sie ihn und machte ihm die Arbeit schwerer. Als er mit Starkiller auf Patroullie war, hörte er etwas Ähnliches wie ein Schrei. Sie gingen hin, waren aber schon im Territorium der Bruderschaft des tiefen Wassers. Er sah ein Junges im Fluss und sprang rein und zog es an Land. Starkiller und er wollten es zu Friedenstaube bringen, aber diese war nicht da. Also sind sie zu Bienenflügel gegangen. Er wurde auch zum Ziehvater des Jungen ernannnt. Er nannte seine Tochter Klingenjunges. Nach einer längeren Zeit beim NebelClan hatte er sich in die Kätzin Morgenglanz verliebt. Als er ihr beim Jagen das Leben gerettet hatte, kamen sie zusammen, das war aber einen Tag, bevor sie gehen mussten. An dem Tag, an dem die drei gehen mussten, überredete er Morgenglanz, mit in der Bruderschaft zu leben, weil beide nicht ohne einander leben könnten. Nach einiger Zeit fand er heraus, dass Klingenjunges im Schlaf meistens im Wald der Finsternis ist. Er hat darauf Klingenjunges erklärt, sie solle nie mit Katzen in ihren Träumen trainieren oder mit Katzen sprechen, die ihr Macht versprechen. Ein paar Tage später bekam seine Gefährtin Morgenglanz Jungen von ihm, zwei Kater, Giftjunges und Geißeljunges, und zwei Kätzinnen, Eisjunges und Vanillejunges. Fortsetzung folgt.... Galerie walk in the snow of age.png|Bruchpfote A new friend and a new love.png|Bruchseele mit seiner Ziehtochter Klingenpfote. Coming home.png|Starkiller, Klingenpfote, Morgenglanz auf dem weg zur Bruderschaft. can't live without you my love.png|Als er Morgenglanz gesagt hat, dass er sie liebt. Sonstiges *Er wurde als Junges wegen seinem Schweif gehänselt. Teilweise ist dies auch heute noch der Fall. *Trotz seiner Freundlichkeit kann er nicht Freunden oder Bruderschafts-Mitgliedern mit einem Schnurren "Hallo" sagen oder Zunge geben. Fremde Katzen kann er nicht mal begrüßen. Zitat Zitat: Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt, kann nichts verändern! Hass und Wut sind eine zweischneidige Klinge. -Bruchseele zu seinem Kameraden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Dunkle Bruderschaft